


Kid or Adult ?

by BettyMo



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyMo/pseuds/BettyMo
Summary: 五年后成功穿越到616宇宙的MM终于上得爱豆归。





	Kid or Adult ?

**Author's Note:**

> *微量捆绑、封口  
> 之前听朋友说，像MM这样记仇的小可爱，电影里别看嘴看手扫堂腿拎起到半空等PBP做过的都还了，但捆绑封口怎么可以不还呢！我觉得好有道理！溜了圈似乎没发现有人写，只好撸起袖子自己动手丰衣足食了x（然而写着写着貌似跑题了，哎）

“Miles？”Peter眯起眼睛，目光移向刚刚掉落在地板上的男孩。  
几秒前天花板突然裂开了一道巨口，五彩斑斓的色块在原本陈旧灰白的天花板上聚集碰撞，激出灼目的光。这场景，跟一个月前一模一样。  
Peter以为自己又要被吸进另一个平行宇宙了，他都甚至抓好他的头套做足准备。结果他没被吸进去，反而从里面掉下了一个身着黑色蜘蛛侠制服的男孩。  
说实话，这个男孩看上去跟记忆中那个小屁孩Miles不大一样。个子拔高了，身材也变壮实了些，脸部线条似乎变刚毅了——换句话说，比起男孩，他现在更像个男人。如果不是这身特有的制服，Peter差点还认不出来。  
但在Peter眼中他依旧是个男孩，不过是个长大了的男孩。男孩从地板上爬起身，揉了揉凌乱蓬松的头发，尴尬地笑了笑：“嗨，Peter。”  
“哇哦，”Peter赞叹地拍了拍Miles的肩，“你看上去不大一样了，变……”  
“变帅了？”Miles眨眨眼。  
“我可没那么说。”Peter故意别过脸，但他脸上藏不住的笑意掩盖不住他内心的赞同。  
“你就是那么想！”Miles不满地撇嘴，“你总是这样。”  
“才不是！你先告诉我你怎么过来这边了？”Peter赶紧转移开话题。“不会是你没毁掉那台粒子对撞机吧？”  
“怎么可能？我当然毁掉了，”Miles自豪地挺起胸，“但我想，肯定有办法能够安全地让我们穿梭于各个平行宇宙，不对任何人、任何宇宙造成伤害，我研究了很久终于实现了！”  
“Miles你真的太棒了。”Peter赞许地笑了。那个布鲁克林的小男孩真的长大了，变得比以往的他还要出色。  
“然后我想立刻过来见你告诉你这个好消息……哎你在干什么？”Miles转过身，视线落在房间里那台小小的电视机上。  
电视机里，两具不加遮掩的身体忘我缠绵，浓浓的情色意味伴随声声低喘迎面扑来。  
Peter轻咳一声，关掉了电视：“这是成年人的世界。”  
“我成年了。”Miles强调。  
“你没有，你只是个中学生。”  
“我成年了！”Miles提高了音量，语气愠怒，“你知道距离金并的事，已经过去多久了吗？”  
“一个月？一个月多三天？我对时间没什么观念。”Peter答得含糊不清。  
“那是你的时间线，”Miles垂下头，“我的时间线是五年零两个月。Peter，这五年我十分想你。”  
“我也想你，Miles。”气氛突然凝重，隔了半晌，Peter从嘴里挤出这个干涩的回答。  
居然过去了五年，怪不得这孩子一下子有那么大的变化！  
“如果你在那方面有需要的话，”Miles抬手指了指电视机示意，“我可以来帮你，你不用一个人来。”  
“开什么玩笑？”Peter愣住了，“我才不会和一个孩子做这种事情。”  
“我成年了。”这是Miles第三次说了。他赌气地推了一把Peter，超于常人的力气一下就把Peter推到床上。“我可以帮你做这种事情。”他直视Peter的双眼，一字一顿地说。  
“你不要无理取闹，对一个要奔四十的男人来说，18岁仍然只是人生的起点。况且这种事情，我估计你还不一定做过，肯定没什么技术……Fuck！你在做什么！”Peter突然尖叫起来，Miles不知什么时候已经掰下自己那条洗得发白的宽松裤，并握住了两腿之间的阴茎，上下搓揉。  
由于刚刚看过那些黄色片子，Peter的阴茎已经有了微微要勃起的趋势。  
“不要只看着嘴，”Miles狡黠地一笑，不忘轻按一下前端刺激Peter，“要看手。”  
“你怎么过了五年都还记得！”Peter叹气，同时试图将Miles的手支开，但Miles这个小鬼反而搓揉得更加用力，Peter的身子战栗了一下，刚伸出的手又颤了颤垂下。  
“你说的每一句话我都记得，”Miles的另一只手按住Peter的胸膛，把Peter牢牢地按稳在床上，“你做过的每一件事我也记得。”  
Miles边说边舔了舔唇，他巧克力豆般的眼睛正盯着Peter的嘴唇。半熟樱桃的颜色，天鹅绒般的柔软触感，就是干涩得起皮，是不是需要一个吻来湿润下？  
他想着，弯下腰，俯身就吻了上去。  
这是一个小孩子的吻。Peter立刻就感受到了这一点。在离婚之前，和MJ亲吻是家常便饭。MJ是一朵怒放的红玫瑰，熟练地掌握着各式亲吻技巧。而Miles不是，如Peter所说的那样，Miles在这方面还只是个孩子。他生涩地用软软的粉嫩舌头舔舔Peter的唇瓣，然后小心翼翼地探入对方的嘴，两舌相触。  
小奶狗一样的吻，青涩，磕磕绊绊。但即便这样，Peter也不知道为什么自己没办法拒绝他。是因为MJ离开了后，他太久没有两个人的性生活了吗？所以连个小孩子都拒绝不了？  
不仅如此，Peter还慌乱地发现自己的性器在Miles的这波攻势下，完全兴奋地挺立起来，怕是不用再过多几分钟他就能在Miles面前射精。  
“够了……”Peter低声呵斥，却无法控制他颤抖的音线，“够了……Miles。”  
“不，”Miles语气很肯定，“你还没觉得够。”  
“我真讨厌你们这些青少年……啊！”Peter话音未落，就被Miles一手拎起扔在椅子上。中指和无名指弯曲，蛛丝从手腕上的蛛丝发射器发射而出，紧紧将Peter绑在了椅子上。  
“你这是在学我！”Peter嚷嚷。  
“我是在学你。”Miles干脆利落地回答，不忘朝着Peter的嘴补上最后一击。  
嘴巴也被堵住了，Peter只有用一双焦糖般的棕黑色眼睛瞪他。  
“这是经过改良后的蛛丝，”Miles蹲下身，又握住了那个挺立的器官，“即便是你也不会那么容易挣脱开。”  
他低头轻舔了下前端，然后张嘴把整个柱身含了进去。  
Peter的两条大腿都在微微地发抖。这个时候他反而想感谢Miles封住了他的嘴，这样他才不至于在这个后辈面前发出淫荡的叫声。只是小孩子的口活而已，怎么会让自己达到高潮呢？他咬牙切齿地想。但是，现在，连Miles柔软舌面上的细小突起都在刺激着他浑身上下每一条神经，快感通电似的贯穿全身。  
一个深喉。  
Miles仰头向Peter望去，无辜小鹿般的眼神，后者连个回瞪的力气都没有。  
两个深喉。  
不，MJ做的口交比Miles好多了，我才不会在这个孩子面前——  
三个深喉。  
白色浊液从前端射出，Peter绝望地闭上眼，真是在这个孩子面前丢尽颜面。而Miles被呛了下，慢慢松开Peter的阴茎，抬手摸了摸嘴上的精液。  
他朝Peter展开了一个得意的笑容，白色的液体在他深黑色的皮肤上甚是明显。  
“现在你知道了吗，手重要，但嘴也很重要。”Miles撕开Peter嘴上的束缚，他在手上施了点电流，好撕得更容易些。但这点电流对于Peter来说是不可反抗的刺激，在一阵酥麻感后，Peter才后知后觉发现Miles又吻住了他的唇。  
“唔、唔……”Peter被吻得喘不上气。无奈被蛛丝绑得结结实实，他腾不出手来推开男孩，只有奋力挣扎着向后仰。没几下，他那张脆弱廉价的木椅子就连带着Peter、Miles一起倒在地上。  
Miles不满地站起来：“这椅子真是碍事。”  
“是谁把我绑在这上面的？”Peter有气无力地质问，“现在这里到底谁最碍事？”  
“我明明是在帮助你。”Miles反驳道。  
“根本不需要你帮助……我可以自己动手解决——”  
“不，我并不只是说性爱！”Miles大声打断他，“我是说，你不应该孤身一人，你不应该总是一个人孤零零地解决所有事，在这个单身公寓里！”  
Peter惊诧地睁大了眼睛。  
他突然想起在那个狭小阴暗的通风管道里，Miles很认真地对他说，他不能忍受看着蜘蛛侠死去却什么都做不了。这个和他不属于同一个宇宙的男孩，总是那么关心他，和那些疯狂想取他性命的人、和他曾经的挚爱MJ都不一样。  
他们之间缄默了一会，只听见彼此沉重的呼吸声。  
“蜘蛛侠从来都是一个人，”Peter终于开口，说得很艰涩，“任何和他亲近的人都会遭受到生命的威胁。”  
“我不会，”Miles轻轻抚过Peter眼角的皱纹，“我能保护好自己，也能保护好你。”  
“Peter，让我成为陪伴你一生的伴侣。”  
Peter又被这个男孩触动了，两颊飞上片红晕，他赶紧别过脸：“你能先把我身上的蛛丝先解开吗，孩子？”  
“你先答应我。”Miles一脸期待。  
Peter轻哼一声，什么都没说。  
“你没答应，但你也没拒绝，是不是？”Miles把这当成了默认。他咧开嘴笑了，切断了Peter和椅子间的联系，把Peter轻放在床上。“不过在没听见你的肯定回答前，我可不会解开你身上的蛛丝。”  
“小孩子真是恶劣……”Peter的抱怨嘟嚷声再次被Miles的吻堵住。  
“我不用蛛丝也能封住你的嘴。”一吻末后，Miles充满回味地说。  
Peter的嘴唇被吻得有些肿胀，他哀怨地看着这个年轻力壮的少年，不敢再多说一句。  
“那么接下来我们要干什么呢？”Miles岔开Peter的双腿，“Peter，我想要进去！”他万分憧憬地宣布道。  
“不，那里不行！”Peter意识到这个男孩想要做什么，慌乱地蹬了蹬腿。  
“为什么不行？”Miles又露出他那委屈的眼神，“Peter，我那么喜欢你，那么那么喜欢——我辛苦研究了五年能安全穿越于各个宇宙的粒子对撞机，就是为了能够来到你身边。而且，我还专门挑了你这边距离上次的事才过去一个月的时间线，如果你这边也是过去五年，你可能就会躺在别人怀里了。”  
他一边说一边缓慢地松开绑在Peter身上的蛛丝：“我不强迫你了。但你要知道，世界上喜欢蜘蛛侠的粉丝很多，但我一定是最喜欢你的那个！不仅是喜欢戴上面罩的你，还喜欢脱下制服的你，仅是Peter B. Parker的你！你脸上的胡渣、你的小肚腩，我都喜欢！”  
这么长的一段表白令Peter措手不及，他的思绪一下混乱了，哪怕双手已经被解开了束缚也仍然僵直在原来的位置。Miles依旧深情款款地与他对视，还补充了一句：“Peter，你也喜欢我的，对不对？”  
他喜欢Miles吗？  
Miles年轻，朝气蓬勃，就像纽约街头不羁奔放的艺术涂鸦，迸发着令人眼前一亮的活力激情。自从Miles闯入了他的生活，他灰暗的中年世界忽然就多出了一道又一道绚丽的色彩。  
他没有理由不去珍惜这抹独一无二的彩色，如阳光般暖到他心底的彩色。  
“行吧……”Peter听到自己小声地向男孩示弱，“你进来吧……”  
得到许可的男孩一下又变得精神焕发，他飞快地啄了啄Peter的额头：“我爱你！Peter！可不许反悔！”  
Miles欢呼雀跃地脱下他的裤子，当他早已勃起的阴茎出现在Peter眼前时，Peter还真有点想反悔：“嗨，你能告诉我你的尺寸是种族优势还是咬你的那只蜘蛛附送的又一变异效果？”  
“也许都有？”Miles将裤子扔到一边，向前挪了挪身子。“这不好吗，我肯定能满足你！”  
他握住Peter两只脚踝，放到唇边虔诚地分别吻了吻两边的足趾。纽约超级英雄即便到了中年，两条腿的韧性也是超出常人的好，Miles轻易地就将它们抬高分开，他坐在这两条修长的腿中间，一手扣住Peter的腰，安慰紧张不安的中年男人：“别担心，我会做好的，我怎么舍得让你受伤？”  
“孩子，想不想和做不做得到是两回事……唔！”后穴被插进了一只手指，Peter屏住了呼吸。上帝！他从来没有和男的做过这种事情！手指插入体内的异样感觉让他一时适应不过来，他咬紧了牙，将床单抠出一道深深的抓痕。  
“你还好吗？”现在轮到Miles紧张了。虽然先前他查过了不少资料，也在脑子里意淫过不少次……但谈到实践他也是一个第一次的小处男。  
“咳……没事……”不能让这个小鬼见笑了！Peter告诉自己，并做了个深呼吸试图让自己放松。  
Miles放了心，慢慢地开始抽动他的那一支探进了秘密穴口的手指。从未打开过的肉穴紧致温热，他的指头触碰到里面湿滑的内壁，很柔软，就像Peter的肚子一样。  
不，Peter整个人都是柔软的，那是从内心焕发出的柔软。  
插入的手指很快变成了三根，Miles一直注视着Peter的脸部表情来调整自己的扩张速度。这可是他和Peter第一次做啊，他可不想这成为Peter的一个糟糕回忆。他要证明给Peter看，自己会是一个合格的性伴侣。  
况且，Peter的表情真的有趣极了。越来越红的脸蛋，咬着嘴唇硬撑着不想叫出声，紧锁的眉头下那双漂亮的眼睛里，是要坠入高潮的迷离。  
用可爱来形容一个中年男人或许不准确，但是Miles只想到这个词了。  
他可爱的Peter，在这个床上只属于他一个人的Peter。  
肉穴已经被手指操软了，Miles估摸着扩张也应该做得差不多了，便抽出手指，连带着Peter的体液，他放在唇边，伸出舌头舔了舔。  
Peter看着Miles，羞耻得耳朵都滚烫起来：“别舔了。”  
“你的味道，是甜的。”Miles无视了Peter的话，“你要不要也试试？”  
“不，你先快……”Peter停住了嘴，天啊，他是在想恳求Miles快进来吗？  
“你说什么？”这半句话并没有逃过Miles的耳朵，他戏谑地看着年长的男人，“我想听你说完。”  
“小孩子怎么那么烦！”Peter焦躁地捂住脸。  
“你说不说？”Miles故意放开了一直按住Peter腰部的手。  
“你听错了！”Peter顶了回去。隔了一会，他没有听见男孩的答复，便疑惑地移开遮住脸的手，发现房间里空无一人。  
万恶的隐身技能！万恶的小孩子！哪有人做完了扩张工作后就跑掉的！  
Peter长叹了一口气，他的后穴在倍感空虚地叫嚣，整个身体都燥热得难受。自己解决是不可能的了，更何况Miles肯定还在房间里，被他看着自慰更加丢人……“孩子，出来吧。”他颓唐地说，“我想要你操我。”  
Miles立刻出现在他眼前，他愉快地吻了下心上人的唇：“别急，你有避孕套吗？”  
“呃……床头柜底下，以前用剩的，后来也没机会用了……”  
“以前”是指MJ还没走的时候，Miles一听就明白了。他拉开柜子，里面果然有几片零散的避孕套。他撕开了其中一片的包装，将塑料薄膜套在自己的性器上，随后把挺立多时的阴茎缓慢插入松软了的穴口。Peter再也隐忍不住的淫欲叫唤和抽送时丰沛的水声交织在一起，在男孩听来简直宛如天籁般美好。  
这一刻他等待太久了。  
世界上有什么比终于上了暗恋五年的男人、与他融为一体更加棒的事情呢？  
Miles都要飘飘欲仙了，他情不自禁地加快了抽插的速度，同时亲昵地俯身用脸蹭了蹭Peter腿上的腿毛：“我会帮你把所有避孕套都用完的，然后我们买新的，很多很多新的避孕套。”  
“嗯……唔啊……”沉浸在高潮中的身下人呜咽着，一时无暇去理会他。  
Miles又接着说：“Peter，Pete……我叫你Pete好不好？还是Petey？”  
Peter被Miles渐趋加快的速度弄得意识有点混沌，极度的快感使他的神智都变得飘摇不定。他花了半分钟的时间，在酣畅淋漓的性爱中去理解Miles的话，并做出夹杂着自己喘息声的断断续续的答复：“啊……你……啊……你喜欢……”  
“Pete，”Miles甜甜地叫了一声，动作也缓了下来，“我的男朋友。”  
Peter的身体痉挛了下，重新调整眼睛的对焦看清了Miles的脸。接着他放开快要被他抓烂的床单，慢慢抬起手抚摸男孩的脸，指尖划过额头，擦去了他眉角细微的汗珠。  
Miles Morales，一个走入他心底的男孩。  
他的甜心巧克力。  
他的向日葵。  
“Miles，”Peter的声音有点虚弱，但很柔和，“靠近点。”  
Miles顺着Peter的手朝Peter的脸凑近，迎接他的是Peter主动递上的双唇。  
“你很棒……Miles……”是带着高潮余温的男低音。  
中年男人的这一声认可取悦了年轻的男孩，Miles欣喜地吸吮着Peter柔嫩的唇，在这期间用力将性器顶到底部。被触碰到敏感点的Peter尖叫了一声，他又射了，依稀的白色精液沾在了Miles的衣服上。Miles低头再次和Peter交换了个缠绵的舌吻后，也射了出来。

高潮过后，Miles并不着急离开Peter的身体。Peter柔软的内壁也正紧紧地咬着他的性器，这种感觉实在是过于舒服。  
他揉了揉Peter的小肚腩，被操软了肢体的男人无力推开他，只好任由他闹。  
“Pete，你喜欢我吗？”Miles一边揉一边问。  
“嗯……大概喜欢吧……”  
“肯定点说！”Miles坏心眼地顶了一下。  
“嗷！行！我喜欢你！”Peter认输了。  
“哈！那我也算个正主粉了！”Miles快活地吹了声口哨。  
“什么正主粉？”  
“这你就不用管了，”Miles握住Peter的手，十指相扣，“我以后要一直陪在你身边，我不会让你孤独地在这里吃比萨、看小电影、自慰。”  
Peter长久地凝视着Miles，男孩眼里的一往情深如骄阳般照亮了他。他看到，那些一个人在浴缸蜷缩哭泣、孑然一身立在黄昏无所依靠的日子都在离他远去。  
嘴角勾起了一个弧度，他将相扣的两只手放在唇边吻了吻：“好。”


End file.
